Two idol leader unite
by otakufan375
Summary: Chika met her idol, Honoka Kousaka, and over time she starts to fall for her.


Chika once again found herself in front Otonokizaka high school still trying to figure out what made Muse so great. She still couldn't figure why their score was so low. She wondered if they had any chance of saving their school.

"What made Muse so great? They were able to get a great number of supporters and yet we could not. What did we do wrong?" Chika asked

Chika was starting to lose courage. She would usually not give so easily but because of the higher up at her school their hope was quickly disappearing. She would come here every so often to try and figure it out but she never could.

That was when she heard some footsteps behind her but she just ignored them because she was too deep in thought.

"Excuse me? Can I help you with something?" The voice asked

Chika knew that the voice was female from the sound of it.

"No thanks I'm just –" Chika started

When Chika saw who it was she at a loss for words. It was a person that she really admired. It was Honoka Kousaka, her favorite idol.

Honoka just looked at Chika. She was wondering why this girl was just standing in front of her school.

"Are you okay?" Honoka asked

"Y-you're" Chika stuttered

Honoka was wondering if this girl was sick or something.

"Y-you're H-Honoka K-Kousaka. The leader of Muse right?" Chika asked

"Well Muse doesn't really exist anymore but yes I used to be the leader of Muse" Honoka said

Chika pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She flinched and looked to see that Honoka was still in front of her. She was so happy that she wasn't dreaming. Meeting her idol like this was a dream come true.

"I'm your biggest fan!" Chika said

Honoka was taken aback by the sudden forwardness she just displayed.

"Um…thank you?" Honoka said

"No I'm seriously a huge fan of you and Muse" Chika said

"Well I'm glad to meet a fellow fan" Honoka said

Honoka almost got off topic but she was able to remember what she wanted to learn from this girl but she needed to know who this girl was first.

"Um…who are you?" Honoka asked

"Oh right! I'm Chika Takami. It's nice to meet you" Chika said

"Well Chika-chan. I was wondering why you were standing like a stone statue in front of my school" Honoka said

Chika lost her excitement and went to being sad. Honoka noticed this and started to worry about her. But Chika managed to explain to her what was wrong.

"I see. So you're a new idol group. And you entered Love live to save your school. You didn't get the results that you wanted and now you're afraid that you're school won't be the same again" Honoka said

"Right. We tried so hard but yet all of our hard work didn't show any results. I often come here to try and figure out how popular school idol groups like Muse and Arise made it so far" Chika said

"Hmm. Would happen to have a recording of your performance?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I do" Chika said

"Perhaps I can help. Let me have a look at it and I'll provide you with a critique" Honoka said

Chika looked at her idol in surprise.

"You'll really do that?" Chika asked

"Of course" Honoka said

Chika showed her what their performance was like. She was honestly impressed but at the same time this idol group seemed to be lacking something. Their skills as idols were average.

"Hmm. Well the performance was good but I believe that there is something that your lacking" Honoka said

"We're lacking something?" Chika asked

"That's right. All of you are lacking the emotion and feeling in your performance. That made your performance only average and average is something that the judges aren't looking for" Honoka said

"Is that really what we're lacking?" Chika asked

"I'll tell you what. How about we schedule a live showdown between your idol group and me?" Honoka asked

Chika was shocked to hear what Honoka just suggested.

"An idol show off against you?" Chika asked

"Right. It won't be an official love live show but it can still be a show. I'll come by this weekend and we can begin our show. I'll even arrange to have judges there to see our performances" Honoka said

"Thank you, Honoka! This might help us with our future performances" Chika said

"You're welcome. I'll see you this weekend" Honoka said

When Chika got back she informed everyone what would be happening this weekend. The others were shocked that Chika actually managed to pull this off but she reassured her that this was all Honoka's idea. They all waited by the dock and they saw a boat approaching the dock. A number of people came off and Chika recognized that Honoka was there.

"I-It's the leader of muse" Ruby said

"Quick everyone behave yourselves" Dia said

Chika sweat dropped when she saw that everyone was trying to look professional for Honoka. The idol leader soon appeared and was standing in front of them. They each introduced themselves but they found themselves stuttering because of how nervous they were to meeting the leader of muse.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you all are ready for the live" Honoka said

"We're ready" Chika said

"I actually saw the song that you recommended and it's been quite a while since I last sang this one" Honoka said

"I just wanted it to be something special. It actually my favorite Muse song" Chika said

"Well I hope we have a blast" Honoka said

They made it to the stage and saw that there was even an audience. The judge then announced that the show was about to begin.

Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsuzuketa

Kimi to boku to no tsunagari o sagashiteta

Yes! jibun o shinjite minna o shinjite

Ashita ga matterun dayo ikanakucha

Yes! yokan no hoshitachi mune ni futte kita

Kagayake… mayoinagara tachiagaru yo

Tsukareta toki ni boku o hagemasu kimi no egao wa saikou

Soshite sukoshi zutsu susumun da ne

Tokimeki e no kagi wa koko ni aru sa

Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashiteru yo

Deai no imi o mitsuketai to negatteru

Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsuzukete

Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu

Chance! jibun no omoi ga minna no omoi ga

Kasanari ookiku nari hirogaru yo

Chance! kitai no nami e to mi o makasete miyou

Suteki sa… doko made demo tsuzuku Power

Hitomi wa Renzu boku no kokoro e kimi no egao nokosou

Yagate omoide e kawaru no kai?

Sonna koto wa ima wa kangaenaide

Kibou no yukue dare ni mo wakaranai ne

Tashikameyou to mitsukeyou to hashitteku

Kibou no yukue kitto oitsudzuketara

Kimi to boku ni mo tobira ga arawareru yo

Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashiteru yo

Deai no imi o mitsuketai to negatteru

Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsuzukete

Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu

Seishun no Puroroogu.

Aqours went first. They were decent and now it was Honoka's turn. She sang the song and the judges looked at her and were smiling the entire time. They were even impressed because they believed that this performance far surpasses Aqours performance.

Aqours watched her in amazement. She was even better in person than she was on the other side of a screen.

When Honoka was done everyone's score was set. Honoka's score was so much higher. Aqours knew that there was a high chance that they would lose but it pained them to see that their score was so low.

After the show was over the girls were down because of Honoka's victory.

"Are all of you all okay?" Honoka asked

Riko spoke up first.

"We just felt so pathetic compared to you Honoka-chan" Riko said

"Why are we getting bad results?" Kanan asked

"It has to be something right?" You asked

"Were we not in sync?" Hanamaru asked

"It's embarrassing for the black angel to lose like this" Yoshiko said

"We went over these steps several times but we still weren't good enough" Dia said

"Is there something that we're lacking?" Mari asked

"What are we doing wrong?" Ruby asked

"Are we not meant to be school idols?" Chika asked

Honoka looked at them and saw how upset they were. The low score really hit them hard.

"Like I said to Chika. Your performance was lack emotion" Honoka said

"Lacking?" Chika asked

"You need to find out for yourselves what you can do to improve your performances in the future if you do that then that low score will become high score" Honoka said

Chika looked at Honoka and then smiled at her.

"Thank you, Honoka" Chika said

"No problem" Honoka said

Chika blushed at Honoka's bright smile.

"I'll see you all later" Honoka said

"Good bye" Chika said

Everyone them waved good bye as the ferry left. Chika soon felt her heart pounding. She was starting to fall for the idol that she had admired for so long.


End file.
